The Perfect Torture
by allg0nemadd
Summary: Short one-shot Lucitrix fic that might change into a series. Lucius and Bellatrix fight often, but could there be more behind it than anger? Bellatrix/Lucius, ADULT CONTENT. R&R appreciated!


**The Obligatory Spiel: **_All characters belong to JK Rowling; I am only playing with them._

_*****__This fic contains adult content, but you wouldn't have clicked if you weren't interested._

___R&R always appreciated!  
_

**The Perfect Torture**

Why must she linger here?

His mouth was curled in a tighter scowl than he had ever possessed. His face was sore.

"Go on then," she faintly whispered, hissed even, barely audible but he had been listening… daring her to speak. He surely would kill her. It would be easy. Just a flick of the wand, a jet of green deliverance and the satisfying blast as his spell penetrated her being. Yes, it would be _easy._

Eyes darker than the depths of Hell stared back at him. Empty, hollow, unfeeling. As if colour had never touched, or never would touch these great orbs, her eyes reflected her soul.

Lucius raised his wand. This had gone far enough. But suddenly that face, that small face which possessed an odd black beauty as severe as a winter's night, changed. The dramatic pout that had arrested her lips moments ago was replaced with a deranged smile that sent goosebumps along Lucius' skin. His pulse quickened, thudding against his chest and temples. He knew that he was about to strike down a piece of the Dark Lord himself.

What piece, he knew not. Nor did he know what exactly the Dark Lord did with or to Bellatrix Lestrange, but knew that of all the Death Eater's in the whole extraordinary world, Bellatrix was His favourite. If he took her life, he would be essentially donating his own as well. He shuddered, but not noticeably. Giving her the satisfaction was enough to make him ill. He lowered his wand, which ignited further his frustration.

His look would have killed her, if looks possessed that power. It was all he could do to scowl at her. He was frustrated with himself, for he knew he was letting her manipulate him. Why or how she was so smart was a mystery to him, but she _must _be toying with him. _She_ loved it. Every moment of his anger, every grunt, sigh, scowl and stomp got into her and tickled that maniacal part of her soul that enjoyed other people's misery.

But what about her own misery? Lucius could not take the smile any longer. He could not take the low giggles and the swaying movements as she dug up his anger and forced it to fight her. It was not so much the rage that troubled him, but the fact that this rage was something he craved, looked for even, and he secretly enjoyed the torture. His blood boiled with this rage that tingled and burned through his body, but was oddly concentrated in his lower region. He looked at her face, twisted in that devious smile. She was inviting him.

He stepped forward, grasping the hilt of his wand more firmly. She would not rule over him. He raised his wand and uttered a spell. Bella's wand flew from her fingers, echoing against the stone floor as it fell. Her face changed slightly, but she did not look intimidated. She stood straighter, the corners of her mouth still curled in a smile. Lucius would surely wipe the smile from her face. He didn't want her to be smiling. He wanted to see _her_ fear for once. Feel himself manipulating _her. _He walked towards her slowly, knowing she wouldn't back away.

"Taking care of the job with your bare hands, Lucius?" Bella cooed, flashing him a challenging glance.

Lucius did not reply, but kept advancing towards her until he had her backing up to the wall. He was inches from her, her giant eyes staring up at him threateningly. He briefly saw her expression falter, her lips pouting and her eyebrows turning upwards. Then she was looking at his chest, the level at which her eyes were to him. He saw lust in those eyes. He saw not only her desire for pleasure and satisfaction, but her desire to hurt her sister. Lucius saw her hunger for taboo. She was deranged, he knew, and it only turned him on more. Was he deranged too?

He wouldn't make it so easy though. She always put on this guise. If she wanted to play the game, he would too. Only tonight, he would make it worth it. Bella was out of control. He decided to take it upon himself to tame her. She would lead him no longer. To assert his point, he raised his wand to her throat. If there were any last traces of a smile on her face, they completely washed away as the tip of Lucius' wand touched the soft, pale skin of her neck. She stood stiffly against the wall, her chest rising and falling as she breathed. He wondered if she really was scared. He assumed not, or that if she was, she was turned on by the sensation.

Seeing her under his power gave him a strange sensation. It was purely sexual, but more concentrated than he'd ever felt before. Something visceral, animalistic bloomed inside him, and before he knew it, his hands were gripping Bella's wrists and pinning them to the wall above her head. She grunted lightly in surprise, but her gaze was hungry.

"Yes Bella," Lucius hissed. "I'll take care of it."

He pressed his lips to hers before she could reply. Her mouth trembled under his. He couldn't tell if she was surprised, repulsed, or excited, but had a feeling it was a bit of all three. He moved a hand to her chin, holding her jaw strongly as he kissed her. She tried to mumble something, but he was holding her mouth too tightly. Finally he released her.

"Who do you think you are!?" Bella whispered loudly, her eyes burning. He had anticipated her reaction.

"Silence," He said firmly, again pointing his wand at her.

She looked annoyed, but he didn't care. Using his wand, he opened her dress. She looked furious, but did not move. He knew her game. He let his eyes fall to her chest, his hands sliding slowly over her breasts.

"You're a devil of a man, Lucius," Bella whispered. She might as well have told him he was the greatest man in the wizarding world, since her tone of voice was far from negative. He could feel her shudder under his hands, her small body so soft against his palms. She slouched against the wall as he touched her. He felt his desire growing beneath his robes. Soon she would feel it too.

He moved his face to her soft neck, tilting her head forcefully to the side as his nose stroked her skin. A faint tinge of sweat mixed with the sweet smell of her feminine skin tingled in Lucius' nose. The tip of his tongue gently touched her jaw line. Her breathing was soft and shallow, and he heard her whimper lightly as his kisses moved back to her mouth. He saw her hands twitch at her sides, and knew she wanted to hold his head, wrap her arms around him, embrace him. But he would not indulge the desire for affection. This was not about affection.

Then suddenly, her hands moved quickly to his chest, and he was shoved back from her. Before he realized what had happened, he was on the ground, rolling to the side to recover his wand. She was quicker, and had her wand in her hand and was hovering over him before he could utter a spell. _What was she doing?_

Before he could think, he heard the words uttered: _Petrificus totalus!_

He was instantly stilled, as if a warm, impenetrable blanket were wrapped around him. His eyes, wide open, stared straight at the ceiling, until she obstructed his vision. Her dark curls hung down over him as she lowered herself to his level. She moved a finger to his lower lip, her fingernail running over his mouth.

"Dear Lucius," she whispered in a mocking tone, tsking. "Did you honestly think it would be that easy?"

She then leaned forward and kissed him simply, like a child might kiss a parent, and cackled as she stood. He could hear her heels clicking on the stone floor as she walked away from him. She giggled one last time as she opened the creaking door, and then there was silence.

Lucius realized then, and only then, that he should have kept his mouth shut in the first place, and that Bella had won, again. She always knew the perfect torture.

********

**This is currently a one-shot, but I might continue the Lucitrix goodness if I get a lot of requests or if I become inspired.  
**


End file.
